High Tide
by darkestfairy200
Summary: FireClan and OceanClan have always lived peacefully by the ocean. All that will change with one kit. My first story so please don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

FireClan

Leader - Brightstar – bright ginger tom, one of Firestar's kin

Deputy - Streakfur – brown tom with black flecks and ice blue eyes

Medicine cat - Flametail – ginger tom with a bushy tail

Warriors - Darkpelt – black tom with one white paw and needle claws

Spottedpelt – beautiful calico she-cat

Rowentail – handsome reddish-brown tom with a muscular front

Ferntail – light grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Thornfang – dark brown tabby tom with sharp fangs

Apprentices - Frostpaw – pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Swiftpaw – white and light brown tom with one green and one blue eye

Dawnpaw – blue-gray she-cat

Queens - Brindleclaw – dark brown she-cat

Embertail – ginger she-cat

Kits - Tigerkit – ginger she-cat with pale stripes

Dawnkit – black and white she-cat

Pantherkit – slick black tom

Elder - Wolffang – gray and white tom with many scars and long claws

OceanClan

Leader - Silverstar – grey tabby she-cat with grey blue eyes

Deputy - Redcloud – reddish-brown tom

Medicine Cat - Scarletleaf – reddish tortoiseshell she-cat with a small body structure

Warriors - Oceanwave – silver tom

Badgerclaw – black and white tom with large paws

Swiftwave – light and dark brown tom

Seafoam – light grey she-cat

Gullfeather – grey and white she-cat

Fishscale – white she-cat with green eyes

Stoneclaw – grey tom with large claws

Queens - Leopardheart – golden tabby she-cat

Mossriver – light grey she-cat

Apprentices - Lionpaw – handsome golden brown tom

Dustpaw – light grey tom

Bluepaw – blue grey she-cat

Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat

Kits - Lilykit – white she-cat with amber eyes

Blazekit – ginger tom

Foxkit – handsome tom with markings of a fox

Mistykit – slender silver-grey che-cat with amber eyes

Arrowkit – handsome tabby tom with black on the tip of his tail shaped like an arrow

Elders - Oatclaw – light grey tom

Mudface – tan tom with a mud brown face


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

A wail rung out through the forest. It was the weakest of sounds that came from a helpless kit that roused Silverstar. A cool ocean breeze blew through her sand den and she slipped out of the camp to find the source of the noise.

It _came from about the northern border of the camp_, she thought. She padded toward the north border where the kit wailed again.

She sniffed the air, taking in the salty tang of the ocean and the fear scent of an abandoned kit. Mingled with that scent was the unmistakable scent of FireClan.

"FireClan have crossed these borders too many times," she muttered. She pushed through the fern where the scent was strongest. Before her eyes, was a silver-grey kit covered in FireClan scent.

_Mousebrains. Who leaves a newborn kit in the forest at night? I'd better take this kit back to camp. We could use the extra warriors,_ she thought. She grabbed the little scrap of fur between her teeth and raced off to get the new kit to one of the OceanClan queens.

The kit mewed hungrily in her jaws, which motivated her to run faster to feed the little kit.

When she arrived at camp, she strode over to the nursery to one of the queens.

"Leopardheart, I need you to wake up," she whispered. In the dark of the den, two amber eyes blinked open.

"Yes, Silverstar. What is it?"

"Do you have room for one more kit?"

"No," she snapped. "None of us do. Besides, it has that horrible FireClan stench about it." She hissed. "If you need someone to take care of it, do it yourself."

Silverstar picked up the little kit and took it to her den, holding the small bundle of fur in her jaws.

"I shouldn't have asked Leopardheart. One little thing can spark her temper. I know! I'll see Scarletleaf for borage to be able to feed the kit."

She trotted over to a large clump of reeds where the medicine cat had her den. Scarletleaf was curled up in the corner with her tail over her nose, the silver moonlight shining down on her reddish tortoiseshell pelt.

"Scarletleaf, wake up."

Her head popped up within a heartbeat.

"Yes, Silverstar. What is it?" She mewed sleepily.

"I need some borage."

"For what, Silverstar? You don't have any kits."

"I found this kit on our territory."

"B-but Silverstar," she stuttered. "This is a FireClan kit."

"It may be a FireClan kit, but we found it on _our _territory. So, it's ours now," Silverstar mewed. "Besides, it must have been left there on purpose, because this kit can't walk."

"Alright, I'll be back." Scarletleaf's tail disappeared into the shadows of a sand den behind the reed covering and she reappeared chewing borage in her mouth.

She spat it onto a leaf and pushed it toward Silverstar.

"Here's the borage and a few poppy seeds to relax you."

"Thank you, but can you carry the kit to my den?"

"Sure, Silverstar." Scarletleaf mewed, her tail flicking back and forth.

The two headed toward the leader's den in the light of the moon.


End file.
